The use of handles for lifting and transporting various objects are well known. For certain applications, it is desirable to use a handle that is light in weight, yet durable and capable of lifting heavy objects. This is particularly true in the case of roto-molded plastic containers which are designed for the transport of sensitive electronic equipment under stringent weight restrictions imposed by military specifications. Similarly, these containers are used for commercial applications where shipping weight is an important economic consideration.
Typically, a shipping container must be of a heavy-duty construction. Consequently, any weight savings achieved through the handle design can be exploited by using more container-forming material to construct a stronger, more durable container that is better able to house its contents, such as electronic equipment. In addition to roto-molded plastic, other materials, such as aluminum, steel, or fiberglass can be used to form the container.
It is also important in using containers for such applications that the handle be capable of lifting the container with relative ease and also be capable of automatically storing itself out of the way when not in use. Self-storage of the handle avoids possible deformation of the container caused by concentrated loads transmitted through the handle. This design feature also avoids the possibility of damage to the handle itself.